Il était là
by La Halfeline
Summary: Un petit texte visuel sur le moment de retrouvailles de Frodon et Sam après leur long périple...


Il était là

**26/07/04**

_Par la Halfeline_

Il était là. Assis parmi les draps et les édredons blancs. On avait changé ses vieux vêtements envahis de sang, de crasse et de débris de lave figée pour une ample tunique immaculée. Le vêtement elfique, trop grand pour son petit corps de Semi-Homme éprouvé par treize mois de cavale, s'épanchait sur l'une de ses épaules frêles et sur sa poitrine grêle, dégageant toute la ligne de la clavicule, et laissant paraître la morsure de cette maudite chaîne que le destin avait fini par arracher enfin de son cou trop fragile pour un tel fardeau. Ses bras s'ébattaient joyeusement hors des manches de la tunique avec un enthousiasme dont j'avais longtemps rêvé pour lui, étreignant avec une force nouvelle ses deux cousins qui, au comble de la joie du cœur, rivalisaient d'embrasses et de caresses affectueuses auprès de leur aîné. Ses mains parcouraient tendrement les dos, cherchant à rassurer infiniment, et à reconquérir à petit feu des connaissances perdues. Sa tête bouclée de jais tombait de félicitée définitive contre les épaules de l'un ou de l'autre, faisant danser chaque mèche de sursauts primesautiers. La pointe de son oreille en émergeait. Son visage avait été nettoyé de toute trace de souillure, retrouvant son teint que tout le monde dans la Comté trouvait trop pâlichon, gardant seulement quelques cicatrices témoignant de l'indélébilité de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Mais ce qui faisait vraiment la différence, c'était ses yeux. Ces yeux de qui mes seules prières ces derniers jours avaient été l'objet. Ces opales bien plus inestimables que tout le reste. Je les revoyais enfin, après tant de veilles où je m'étais heurté inlassablement aux paupières closes. Je les retrouvais à présent, mais emplies de cette ancienne joie de vivre qui n'y avait plus fait surface depuis un temps que je refusais de comptabiliser. Ses yeux riaient à présent, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Mon Ancien avait coutume de dire que le passé n'existait plus, et que le futur n'était jamais certain. C'est pourquoi je me contentais de l'instant présent.

Mais à cet instant précis, justement, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à moi. Je pus y voir un sursaut, souligné par celui de ses sourcils noirs qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau et la clarté de ses prunelles. Sa bouche se referma, taisant la béatitude qui avait accompagné les retrouvailles des anciens amis, de l'ancienne vie. Ses iris me fixèrent, cristallisant tous les mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer. Les rires auraient été encore déplacés entre nous, à ce moment-là. La courbe charnue de sa lèvre inférieure s'éleva légèrement, étirant les deux vaguelettes qui la surmontaient en un sourire à peine distinguable, mais plus riche que n'importe lequel. La salle se vida quelques instants après ; j'en eus à peine conscience. Gandalf acheva de rappeler à l'ordre Merry et Pippin qui bondissaient sur le lit, et la porte se referma avec une douceur respectueuse.

Je m'avançai, entièrement inconscient de l'expression de mon visage ou de celle de mon regard. Parvenu à lui, j'hésitai quelques instants avant de m'agenouiller, prenant dans mes paumes calleuses et gauches la main qui semblait si fragile, déjà meurtrie d'un farouche combat pour un pouvoir aussi venimeux pour lui que pour son opposant.

Je l'embrassai.

J'osai poser mes lèvres sans noblesse sur le dos de cette main à la peau aussi laitée qu'onctueuse. Mais mon nom s'éleva brutalement :

- Sam !

Je le libérai immédiatement, mortifié.

- Je vous demande pardon. Mais j'avais si peu espoir de vous revoir en vie, Monsieur. Je… Je suis plus heureux qu'il n'est sûrement permis… Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis guère doué pour la poésie des beaux sentiments. Mais merci, Monsieur Frodon. Merci pour tous.

Je sentis la main si veloutée redresser le bas de mon visage. Et Frodon continua de me fixer avec une expression pénétrante qui me fascina, sévère et reconnaissante, allant jusqu'à me faire frémir d'un sentiment à la fois terrifiant et immensément aimant.

- Relève-toi, Sam. Ce n'est point là la posture d'un héros.


End file.
